


Земля и Небо вечны

by Mari_Anna



Category: Shaman King
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Anna/pseuds/Mari_Anna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хао подготавливает тело брата к похоронам</p>
            </blockquote>





	Земля и Небо вечны

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2012

Хао смотрит и вспоминает.  
Он внимательно разглядывает лицо со множеством морщинок, а перед глазами стоит гладкая и нежная кожа, такая мягкая на ощупь, слегка бархатистая. Ему при каждой встрече хотелось провести по щеке Йо рукой, чтобы вновь и вновь убеждаться в её шелковистости.  
Хао переводит взгляд на руки со все ещё сильными пальцами, но уже такие хрупкие. Он вспоминает, как эти руки обнимали его, поддерживали при необходимости и нежно гладили.  
Черные волосы его любимого брата стали белыми. Глаза, некогда цвета плодородной земли, выцвели.  
Хао проводит пальцами, еле касаясь лица, такого хрупкого, и закрывает потерявшие цвет глаза. Лицо Йо расслаблено, а на губах легкая улыбка – сейчас они с братом похожи друг на друга больше всего за последнюю сотню лет.  
Хао вспоминает всё, что произошло за эти долгие годы.  
Как эти глаза смотрели в самую душу и светились тёмным знанием, от которого перехватывало дыхание и внизу живота наливалась обжигающая тяжесть. Как ласкали его тело эти губы, такие неожиданно жадные и мягкие, такие игривые и властные.  
Хао закрывает глаза, и перед его внутренним взглядом проносятся все их совместные моменты. Напряжённое противостояние, перетекающее в спокойное согласие, внезапно становящееся горячим притяжением. Не просто горячим – обжигающим в своей страсти. Йо был одновременно податливым и сильным, таким уступчивым и при этом уверенным в себе. Эта уверенность делала его личность непобедимой и притягивала Хао, как мотылька притягивает к свету. Даже тогда, когда спина его младшего брата начала сгибаться под тяжестью прожитых лет, – Йо всё ещё сиял. И Король шаманов приходил погреться в лучах этого теплого закатного света.  
  
У братьев всегда была связь. Названия могут меняться и отличаться – эмпатия, телепатия – но между близнецами протянулась незримая крепкая нить. Йомэй или не заметил, или побоялся ее тронуть. И со временем эта связь переросла в нечто большее. То, от чего захватывало дыхание, кровь текла быстрее по жилам и совместные ночи наполнялись стонами, хриплым дыханием и влажными звуками соприкасающейся плоти. Они понимали друг друга без слов и без взглядов. Просто несколько тактов сердцебиения – и они уже движутся в унисон, зная, когда надо ускорить ритм тяжелых толчков, а когда – растянуть чувственное удовольствие на долгие и долгие мгновения, доводя друг друга раз за разом до предела, когда нет сил больше терпеть и есть только одно желание: вместе, ещё больше, ещё ближе, ещё сильнее. Так, чтобы невозможно было понять, где заканчивается один и начинается второй, так, чтобы втереться под кожу и соприкоснуться душами. Неразделимо.  
  
Воспоминания захватили Хао в свой хоровод и, уходя, оставили привкус светлой печали по тому, чего не вернуть. Тому, чего не нужно возвращать, потому что, поднимая взгляд с облаченного в ритуальные похоронные одежды тела, которое когда-то содержало в себе его вторую половину, Хао видит мальчишку под стать самому себе. Он чувствует что-то вроде счастья, когда такая знакомая улыбка расплывается на родном лице и протянутая рука берёт его ладонь в свою:  
\- Прогуляемся, брат?  
Король шаманов думает о том, что будет беречь эту душу в самой своей глубине, в самом светлом и счастливом месте, как самое дорогое сокровище.  
Наконец-то они действительно стали одним целым. У них не так много времени, три сотни лет с копейками – это просто мелочь, одно мгновение, когда столько надо сказать, показать и дать прочувствовать – хотя они все знают.  
  
А потом они встретятся вновь.


End file.
